blown away
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: tonys apartment is blown up when a hit is taken out on him by alejandro rivera. he got into my head after the season 11 finale and well i wrote this. Ziva is back as a temporaray agent and his pretection detail, not a happy reunion at first.
1. Chapter 1

Blown Away :angsty tiva, my mind takes me in strange directions sometimes

"Every brick ,every board,every slamming door blown away."—Carrie Underwood , was listening to this when I started to write this. Tony and Ziva not pretty stuff

He stood there on the spot of what had once been his apartment building. Nothing was left but a pile of bricks. Or it should be said he leaned on one crutch. He had had his knee operated on and some chipped bone fragments removed from his left leg. Remnants from a hit put out on him by Alejandro Rivera in another attempt at revenge on Gibbs. His hand braced his injured ribs as he exhaled slowly. The agency was looking for a safe house to put him in and somehow they had found his clothes unscathed and his DVD player and movies.

Then he smelled it behind him and turned slowly. "Only one woman I know wears that combination. Jasmine and coconut. But why would you be here now Ziva?"

She replied "They said you were injured or possibly killed on ZNN. I had to come back and find out if it was true or not."

He looked at her. "Well I'm alive. I don't know if I have another explosion left in me though, this makes two. First was our navy yard bombing adventure in the elevator, remember?"

She nodded. "You are different Tony. Harder , what did I do to you?"

"You left. I had to move on again. What do you want me to say Zeeva? That seeing you again reduces me to a puppy dog whimpering after it's Mossad master?"

She blinked. "Well I did not expect that you would become cruel in this time apart from me."

"I'm in pain physically, I have no home and you want me to be all ball of sunshine Dinozzo?" "Well like Elvis sweet cheeks he's left the building just now."

She said " Gibbs thought you might accept me being your temporary protection detail better than staying with Mcgee but apparently that is not an option."

He sighed. "Oh well if it's Gibbs' orders than I will deal with it. I want a place where I can hook up my DVD player and watch movies and find a sausage pizza when I want one. My clothes and stuff are at the bosses house so we need to go there and get them before I move wherever. Plus stairs are kind of hard on my knee so I was staying on Gibbs' couch for the time being."

Ziva nodded. "I think you will like where we will be going. I am sorry for the pain I caused you Tony. I thought you knew that we were only meant to be friends. "

He sighed. "Don't remind me. I don't need another woman to tell me why I'm not worth staying with. Let's just get me back to Gibbs and then wherever it is I am moving to." " Not sure I will be going back to NCIS for a while, depends on how my leg heals."

Ziva said softly "Also your head and your heart. I know you are angry at someone and I don't think it is all me right now. You need to tell Gibbs how you feel ."

He said " And push away the man who is like my father possibly for good? I don't know if I have it in me right now. I need time and space and not an Israeli distraction. Even if you look more damn beautiful than when you left and I look like shit."

Ziva smiled in spite of herself. "Now that is the Anthony Dinozzo I remember and know. Always can find something to say to charm a lady. Glad to see that has not changed about you Tony."

"There are a lot of things that are different about me since you have been gone. I don't date around. I work a lot. I watch movies and I have read a few books, sometimes listen to my IPod or did before it was lost in this mess." He pointed to the pile of bricks.

"I don't know if I want to rebuild again. Is it worth it? I didn't even do anything this time and someone wanted to kill me because they hate Gibbs."

Ziva touched his face. "You need to talk to someone Tony. This is a lot for anyone to handle, your whole world has been torn upside down and me being back does not help. I will take you to the safe house and get you settled there. And then you can go forward from here with or without me."

He sighed. " Oh no it's not that easy. You don't get to do this. Not again. This time it's my call about who stays and who leaves. But I need to sleep first. Then I will be less fuzzy headed my ninja. And I can figure out where I am going to live."

Ziva nodded. "If you have your medical papers I will drop them off at the navy yard for Ducky. They need them in Human Resources to start your sick leave time."

He said " They are with Gibbs, he probably handed them into Vance for me. Can we just go now, I don't want to look at this anymore. I needed to see it so I knew it was really gone and now I can find something new. It was just bricks and plaster right? Not what matters about a home."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony managed to get into the elevator at the building where he would be staying temporarily under Ziva's protection. His hand rested on his injured ribs and he exhaled slowly. "Need to be flat on my back for a while and just shut this off if I can."

Ziva nodded. "In a few more minutes you can do that. I hate that this happened to you for what it is worth."

Tony sighed. "It's done. Now I figure out what's next. I wonder if they still want me at Homeland, or on Fornell's team. I could be good at white collar once I am healed up don't you think?"

She blinked. "You would just leave NCIS? Without even saying goodbye to everyone there?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Right now I can't be around Gibbs. I lost my home and damn near my life because he killed Pedro Hernandez years ago. He left Paloma and Alejandro without a father because that man killed Kelly and Shannon. Yes I get the need for revenge but why did the vendetta include my home and an attempt on my life now when Rivera is supposed to be locked up in prison without power."

She said "I do not know Tony, I wish I did. None of this whole situation makes any sense to me. I just know that I am assigned to protect you until Director Vance is sure that there will not be another attempt on your life. I do not know where Gibbs is, I have not talked to him or even told him I am here yet. I was told to find you and make sure you were safe first."

Tony said "Well the toothpick covered all his bases, but then I don't have a cell phone at the moment. Kinda went kablooie with a lot of my other things. Don't even know if anyone on the team has been trying to find me. "

She said " You can call Abby , I have a burn phone if you want it."

He thought a moment. "Maybe later, she would trace the call and try and find me and I am not sure I want to be found just yet. For now I want things to be about me for a change. Gibbs can try bat signals if he wants. If you want to see him I don't mind. He should know you're back. He might need to have you take my place on the team for a while until I am healed or make my decision about where I want to be."

She touched his arm. "For now rest. You do not need to decide your future in the next few hours. "

He said "I could use a shower and something to eat. Need food before my next pain killer dose."

Ziva smiled. "I will order some pizza. Do you still like extra cheese and pepperoni?"

He said " Some things you remember about me Ziva."

He walked down the hall slowly to the bathroom to shower and change clothes . He didn't know what to feel about Ziva right now. So many feelings ran through his head . She hadn't wanted him back when he left Israel and now he had to rely on her for safety. Why did he feel like suddenly going to a white sand beach in Jamaica even if he had to invite Senior as part of the getaway.

Sleep and eat Dinozzo then figure out tomorrow. You have to talk to Vance and then eventually see where you are going to live once Rivera is handled. Maybe letting Ziva in just a little while you heal isn't bad. You need a friend and you can't talk to anyone on the team right now. Figure out a way to handle all of this one minute at a time.

He turned on the shower then and carefully stood under the hot water. Hmm it had massage jets and even his brand of shower gel Bvlgari. Well well it seemed his little ninja might not have completely moved on either even if she said she wanted a clean break not so long ago.

This protection detail was going to get really damn interesting now wasn't it.


End file.
